Misfits, Strangers, Liars, Freinds
by Little Insane Writter Chick
Summary: Green Lake is not a picture place. Dark pasts are woven into one story. Life is supposed to get easier, but it get's more confusing. Never ceasing memories seek to cling to your mind, and situations force D-Tent to face the past, and the future to survive
1. Welcome To Green Lake

Misfits, Strangers, Liars, Friends  
  
A/N: Hey all! OK, yeah, I know this is one of those "Girls at Camp Green Lake" BUT!!!! Give me the benefit of the doubt. I am sort of experimenting to see what I can do with this plot idea. I'll truly try to not make this boring, and if you have any suggestions, or things you want added/changed/taken out, leave it in a review and I will take a VERY close look at what you have suggested and probably make the slight alterations to the story where necessary. In this way, I'm hoping to make this into something some of you can enjoy. On the other hand, if I fail miserably, don't feed me to the wolves! I beg for my life and soul! Okay then, I'm not quite sure exactly where I am going in the end, but I shall find out! Great, now that that is done, enjoy, I hope  
  
Disclaimers: No, I don't own Holes, so please don't sue, because I don't have much cash on me! I just paid back all of my IOU's. As for the title, I borrowed this from a Project Wyze CD, so I don't own then either. Okay, TO THE STORY!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Welcome to Green Lake  
  
The bright sun shone over head, beating down on the dry blistered desert lake. It was mid-afternoon, and the boys from Camp Green Lake were slowly one by one finishing there Holes. A long road stretched out of sight along the dried up lake bed, and far off, a cloud of dust could be seen moving towards the camp. As it came closer to them, the boys of D- tent who still remained at the dig site squinted and shielded there eyes from the sun in order to try and get a better look at the approaching vehicle. It was that infamous bus, that brought the new residents to the camp, and here it was, back again.  
  
At the main camp, several guys were walking past the main building, on there way to the wreck room. Non of them paid much attention to the arrived bus, save for a few sideways glances. Inside the bus, the driver had halted and parked, and now was making his way over to the single passenger, seated near the front. Pulling a key out of his pocket, he unlocked one side of the hand cuffs, removed them from the seat, and snapped it back on the wrist of the Juvenile.  
She shot him a quick glare as she was pushed forward and out of the bus. The driver grabbed her backpack, containing the only possessions she had with her for the next 18 months of her life. He directed her towards a building towards the side, and turned towards it, glaring daggers all the while.  
The odd person dared send a glance her way, but said and did nothing as she sent a death glare their way. She donned heavy black combat boots, dark blue jeans, and a black zip up sweater, done up. She toped it off with silver hoop earrings, a jean chain at her waist, and her hands cuffed in front of her. Her light brown hair was done up in a ponytail and her green eyes shone with hatred. Wordlessly, without expression, she entered to building, out of sight.  
  
Several boys appeared, and through their shovels into a heap off to the side.  
"Hey, X!" One called over. X-ray turned his head to see several other boys from his tent approach. "Did ya get a look at the newest Green Lake victim?" Squid asked him. X-ray shook his head.  
"Nah man, I didn't." The other boy shrugged his shoulders, and the group of them turned back towards their tents to change into their rec. clothes.  
  
Back inside, Camp Green Lake's newest resident stood stiff, her wrists still cuffed. The bus driver had left, and now she faced two strange Men. One spat a sunflower seed shell into the garbage and approached her.  
"I am Mr. Sir. You will refer to me as this and only this. Those," he motioned to 2 sets of orange clothes, "are yours. One is for work, one is for rec. You will be required to dig one hole, 5 feet by 5 feet everyday. This isn't a girl scout camp Trisha Lennit. Your reputation proceeds you, so don't come crying to us when the other kids on the playground start messing with you." The other fellow, then approached her, and removed her handcuffs, before directing her into a side room where she was to change.  
A few minutes later, she came back out, wearing the orange pants, and a black tank top. She was about to shove the rest of the orange suit and her normal clothes into her back pack, when she saw that it was being searched. Before she could curse, or say any thing, Mr. Sir came across her knife, and dagger.  
"Well now," he said. "I can't see you having any used for these here." and he locked them up in a small safe in the wall. Now Trish was at a loss for words. Those had been given to her years ago, as purely decor, but recently, she had kept them with her as weapons, and she couldn't bare to be apart from them. Her backpack, now deemed safe, was thrown at her, as Mr. Sir spun on his heals and left the building wordlessly.  
"Well then, now that that's over, I'm Mr. Pendanski." Trish said nothing, and made no move to do so. "I'll just show you to your home away from home then shall I?" He beckoned for Trish to follow him, and together they headed back outside.  
  
As they headed across the bland looking camp, Mr. Pendanski spoke again.  
"Just to warn you, you are the only girl here at the camp. I don't know why they sent you too us, but they did. You'll be staying with the D- tent boys. And whatever reason you were sent hear for, before you leave, we'll turn you back into a helpful member of society." Trish was laughing coldly inside her head. This was all she needed. She was stuck living with all guys for a year and a half, and these naive people seemed to think that all she needed was a little reforming? How little they knew. They came to a stop in front of a tent, and Pendanski stuck his head in.  
"Hey Mom!" Someone from inside called.  
"Hello boys. I've brought you your new room mate."  
"So we get stuck with the new guy?" A different voice called.  
"No." Pendanski replied. "You get stuck with the new girl" At this Trish shoved her way in and glanced around. They tent was silent for a moment. Since when had there been a girl at Camp Green Lake? Pendanski cleared his throat and motioned to a cot.  
"You can have that empty cot there, between José and Ricky. Trish's eyes fell upon the empty cot, then drifted back to each of her new room mates in turn. 'Oh God.' She thought. 'Can this get any worse?' Pendanski's voice cut through her thoughts once again.  
"Well then. Be nice to her boys. I expect you all to welcome Trish to Green Lake" With that, Pendanski left. Trish mentally sighed, and sat down cross legged on her cot. She had people on either side of her. Was there no escape? Opening her backpack, she began to rummage though it.  
"So what you in for?" X-ray spoke up. Trish turned and looked at him, her eyes still blazing.  
'What?" She asked.  
"Why you here? They don't send people here without a reason." Zigzag replied. Trish responded coldly.  
"I see no reason why I should pour out my life story to strangers, least of all you people" X-ray then stood up and got defensive.  
"That's the way things work here." He announced. "You're the newbie, you tell us why you're here, and eventually, you find out why we're here."  
"Well sorry for not adhering to your little code" Her voice with dripping with contempt and sarcasm. It was all she could do to keep herself from snapping on these guys. Zigzag moved a hand towards her in an attempt to calm her down, but she hit it out of the way.  
"Don't fucking touch me" She snapped at him. Just them, the dinner bell rang, and Trish stood up, and stalked out of the tent.  
  
They guys sat there for a moment. Then Squid spoke.  
"Holy shit. She's a little bitchy."  
"No kidding man" Armpit replied.  
"She ain't gonna last long here like that" X-ray said.  
"You got that right" Magnet added with a laugh.  
"Her problem, not ours. So we don't gotta worry 'bout it" X-ray said as he left the tent. One by one, the other boys chuckled, and nodded in agreement, as they followed X-ray up the dinning hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* IMPORTANT NOTE TAKE 30 SECONDS TO READ THIS!: First off, will someone who has read the Survival Guide of Camp Green Lake, PRETTY PLEASE tell me in a review or e-mail or somthing how the guys were arrested. I know it's says how some of them (so I assume all) is arrested, so I want to include as much of that in my story as I can. And I can't seem to get my hands on a copy of the book. So thanks!  
And second, this whole story WILL NOT by any means revolve around Trish, but she does play a part. She sort of had the spot light this chapter, but next chapter I'm going to pass it along to somone else. This story is becoming clearer and clearer to me by the minute. So now I know the general rough Idea of what's going to happen, I just need to work out the little details. So YAY! Stay tuned, there is more coming your way. 


	2. Magnet's Dream

Misfits, Strangers, Liars, Friends  
  
A/N: In case you are all wondering, my search for Stanley Yelnates Survival Guide to Camp Green Lake was a success! Earlier this morning I said I wasn't going to write until I read it, and well, now I have, so hear I am! I'll try for the most part to have the facts in this story match the facts in that books, ex. how the guys were arrested and all that Jazz. So yay!!! Oh, and by the way, Trish has he own little shower place. I ain't gonna maker her shower with the guys : p  
I'm still home sick. Blah. It kind of sucks, but at least I have time to write fanfics now ^_^ so, on with the story!  
  
Lilac Bloom: Thanks for the review and the vote of confidence. Hope I don't disappoint you now!  
  
DreamQueen110: Thanks for telling me about the guys!!! And your right, that book is awesome! I wanna get one.... lol ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Magnet's Dream  
  
The dining hall was loud and busy. Holes forgotten, everything else aside, you could relax, and at least try and choke down the supposed "food" from this toxic waste side wanna-be. Magnet poked at his plate full off gunk.  
"Man, what's this supposed to be?"  
"You really don't wanna know Mag." Squid said to him.  
"But really!" Magnet protested. "I swear this stuff just moved on me!"  
"Well maybe if you stop poking it, it'll stop moving." Squid laughed as he shoved a forkful of the supper into his mouth.  
"You know, just for once, I wouldn't mind some pizza or something." Zigzag sighed, thinking of how good pizza would be right now.  
"So, why don't you suggest it to Mom then?" Barf Bag said with a laugh  
"Cuz I already tried. It didn't work" Zig replied glumly. The rest of the guys just started laughing as they finished off their suppers and headed into the Wreck room.  
  
"Hey Squid!" X-ray called over. "Let's shoot up some pool"  
"Right." Squid called back. "Me and Mag will take on you and Barf." Quickly, Barf Bag, Magnet, and Squid Made there way over to the pool table where X-ray was already racking up the balls.  
Zigzag had slide quietly over to the TV set, and took his usually place in front of it. As some of the other boys came into the Wreck Room, they made some usually quiet snickers towards Zigzag, but he ignored them and kept his eyes on the TV. The B-Tent Boys had staked out around the CD player, and had their usual Backstreet Boys CD playing, but for the most part, the other boys had learned to shut it out and ignore it. Besides, they didn't often have it up too loud.  
  
The evening passed away uneventfully, and eventually Mr. Sir and Mr. Pendanski stepped into the Wreck Room.  
"All right you little girl scouts!" Mr. Sir yelled at them. "Get back to your tents. You got holes to dig tomorrow." There were a few quiet groans as the boys were reminded of the holes they had to dig, as quickly they filed out of the Room and headed back to their tents.  
  
The D-tent boys all arrived back at once, laughing and talking and all that usually stuff. As they entered one by one they saw Trish seated on her cot. She didn't look up as they came in, but kept her eyes on the notebook she was working in. No one spoke to her for a moment, then X-ray spoke up.  
"What, not even gonna say hello?" He pretended to be insulted, and the other guys snickered. "You just think your better then the rest of us, that your all high and mighty and were not worth taking too?" They guys around him stifled their laughter. Armpit then questioned her.  
"What sort of weird accent is that you got?"  
"Russian. Don't you know?" Zigzag replied. "She's a KGB spy." This sent the entire tent into an uproar. KGB spy indeed. It was only after the laugher died down a little bit that Trish spoke.  
"Canadian." Was all she said.  
"So," Barf Bag said. "Your from Canada, EH? So tell me, how do you survive in your icy igloo's up there EH?" They laughter started up again.  
"I dunno." She replied icily. "Why don't I shove you and find out?" Magnet opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Mr. Pendanski's voice could be herd outside of the tent.  
"Keep it down to a dull roar. You're supposed to be sleeping." Trish took that as an opportunity to shove her notebook back into her bag, and lay down. She pulled the blanket around her, and curled up with her face in the pillow. She could not even turn her back on them, what with Magnet on one side and Zigzag on the other. So she remained somewhat content to just block them all out. One by one, the other boys quietly dropped off into sleep.  
  
In the middle of the night, Magnet began to squirm uncomfortably. He was asleep of course, but he had his face buried into his pillow, and was muttering something incomprehensible. He sounded fearful as his breathing became harder and the muttering increase. "¿No.. lo que usted hace? ¡No! Sálgame apenas sólo. Por favor, me sale sólo!" He was completely unaware of anything else, to him at that moment, his dream world was the reality, and a frightful one at that. Suddenly, his eyes bolted open. He was covered in a cold sweat, and his heart was beating a thousand beats a minute. Slowly, carefully, he lowered his head back onto his pillow. His breathing slowed to a normal rate. Whether or not he went back to sleep is anyone's guess.  
  
4:30 came around awfully early that day, at lest for Magnet it did. At the wake up call, he didn't move, an didn't want to move. He kept his headed buried, until Zigzag came and picked him up, dropping him on the floor.  
"C'mon Mag." Zigzag said to him. "If they rest of us gotta dig, then you gotta dig too." Zigzag reached his arm down, and Magnet grabbed it, pulling himself up. Together they followed the rest of D-tent. After a quick breakfast from the Toxic Waste Site, they grabbed their shovels, and headed out onto the lake bed.  
Magnet began digging, just like he did everyday. This ever ongoing, never ceasing perpetual motion that had become his life. How tired he had become of it. It would never change. He let his mind drift away as he slowly jumped out of his hole, and walked towards the dirt road. The only road out of this blazing hell.  
"Hey Magnet!" Armpit called over. "What do you think your doing?" Magnet did not reply. His thoughts were lost in the dream from the night before. He stop a short ways away from the rest of his group and gazed out over the desert. Trish, after hearing the commotion, stood up and leaned against her shovel, watching Magnet with the rest of the guys. No one moved, least of all Magnet. Even time it's self seemed to freeze as Magnet gazed out over the scorching sand and dirt. Then just as suddenly, Magnet shook his head and turned around to face the group. It was as if he had broken out of a trance. Silently, he returned to his hole, all the while thinking to himself.  
'C'mon Mag, snap out of it. Get this hole done then you space out.' But really, he didn't want to space out. He wanted to forget. Forget everything.  
  
Everyone was grateful for the lunch break that quickly came. Mr. Pendanski filled each of there canteens and handed them a sack of lunch. They sat around by the edges of their holes, nibbling away at lunch. There were a few small discussion going on, about pretty much whatever, but no one questioned Magnet about what happened earlier, and he was grateful. Eventually, they could not put off digging anymore, and each camped, picked up the cursed shovel and began to dig again.  
The rest of the digging day passed by without much incidence, and one by one, the D-Tenets completed their holes and retreated from the dry hot lake bed. After the usual four minute cold showers, the afternoon of relaxation, and somewhat edible supper, D-Tent was called back to the Tent to meet with Pendanski.  
"Now." Pendanski said. "Remember, that we're not going to be at Camp Green Lake forever-"  
"It sure feels like that some days" Barf Bag cut in. They others laughed, and Pendaski continued.  
"So I need to prepare you for the day that you will return back to society. And in order to do so, we need to make sure you don't repeat the same mistakes that brought us together in the first place. Now, let's all learn from each others mistakes." He paused for a moment, and then looked at Armpit. "Theodore. So, started a fight. Why?" Armpit replied.  
"I'm Armpit fool, and I didn't start no fight."  
"But, you sent two kids to the hospital on stretches."  
"So?" He said casually. "I didn't star the fight, they did. But I sure all hell finished it."  
"Why did you feel so inclined to beat up those other kids." Pendanski inquired.  
"I was just defending myself. Not my fault at all. The judge wouldn't listen to me" Pendaski shook his head and turned to Zigzag.  
"Ricky." Zig flinched slightly at the sound of his name. "Why in heavens name did you set fire to your school?"  
"Aw jeeze Mom." Zigzag said. It wasn't the whole school. Just one of those little portable class room things. And I didn't mean to set fire to it all, I just like watching that Styrofoam burn."  
"Why do you like to watch it burn?" Pendanski inquired.  
"Cuz I like watching things burn. The fire is nice. It's pretty." They other guys cracked up at this, Zigzag right with them.  
"José," Pendanski called, passing the spotlight to Magnet. "Why are you here?" Magnet had been spaced out in a daze again, and hadn't been paying the least bit of attention to anything that anyone was saying.  
"Aw Mom, leave Mag alone. He's been out of it all day." Squid said. Pendanski kept right on his line of questions.  
"What would be the matter José?" Magnet shrugged it off.  
"It's nothing. I'm just tired that's all." Pendanski seemed content with this cover story, and turned his gaze over to Trish.  
"Trisha Lennit." He said. Trish looked up at him.  
"What?" she snapped.  
"They didn't tell me anything about you. What are you in here for?" Trish became rigid and even more defensive.  
"Did it ever occur to you that you don't know anything about me because you don't need to know anything?" She replied.  
"No. That had never occurred to me, because it is my job to help you sort out why you are here, and help you become a better person." Pendanski said calmly. Trish snapped back in reply.  
"Might I suggest that you shut the hell up, and fuck off, 'cause you have no idea what the hell your talking about." X-ray stood up and glared down at her through his dirty glasses.  
"Don't ever say shit like that to Mom, or any of the guys around here. Ever. You got that?" Trish rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, whatever." Pendanski thought it wise to end the discussion there, so he bade everyone a good night and suggested they get some sleep. As the others settled into their cots, each one threw a glare over at Trish, but she didn't care. She sat up on her cot, cross legged, straight back, eyes closed, and began to breath rhythmically. They guys flopped on to there cots and went to sleep easily. Magnet sighed, and laid back, trying to clear his mind. He could already tell he was in for another long restless night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ha ha!!!! I have rough out lines for the next 2, maybe 3 chapters at least depending on how long I make each chapter. And I still know where I'm going to end up, so there! The stories are coming. I mean the histories of each guy. Soon I hope. I know when, how and why I'm putting them in, I just haven't gotten to that spot in the fic. lol. Well, I know what's coming, you'll just have to wait. I'll try to keep updating as often as possible, but who knows. heh heh. Rock on!  
  
*snif* Poor Mag and his nightmares. By the way, I have no clue how perfect that Spanish will be. I don't speak very much myself (Although I wish I did) so don't sue me for bad Spanish! lol. 


	3. Illness and Memories

Misfits, Strangers, Liars, Friends  
  
A/N: OMG!!!!!!!! It took me WAY to long to get this up. But I'm done it. Finally. Snaps for me. This story is taking on an interesting form that I am actually quite liking. It's kind of weird, because when I'm writing a chapter, I'll have a rough idea of what is going to happen, but the more I write, the more that the all the finer details revile themselves to me. A little at a time. Any ways. I'm really enjoying writing this story. So tell me what you think about this latest addition.  
  
~*Notes to you Happy Reviewer People*~  
  
Lilac Bloom: *sob* I CONFESS!!!!!! I don't speak Spanish AT ALL save for a few odd blurbs like Hi, How are you, Thank you, Crazy chicken, you know, the essentials. I've been using a translator. On the same site I use to translate my French work. . But thanks for the offer, and if ever I get stuck, I shall come to you first off. And you will tell me if I am completely mutilating the language won't you?? Because I like Spanish!!!! :):):):):) And you are so lucky. I wanna speak Spanish. :( As for what is wrong with poor Magnet..... only time will tell. Heh heh!  
  
Nosilla: *poke* Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter ^_^  
  
Marauder Mystery: *Hugz* I love you!!!! lol. Thanks a bunch for the review. I feel happy now. I'm glad to hear that this isn't a total flop and that you like it so much. I'm sorry that this took so long. No need to beg ^_^ hope you like!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Illness and Memories  
  
The sun blazed above the dried lake bed. The only sounds one could really hear was shovel hitting dirt, and dirt being flung into more dirt. Time passed, holes grew deeper. There was no conversation. All energy was needed to dig the holes. The day was so hot, even for Green Lake, and it was one of those rare humid days, which just added to everything. Zig Zag was feeling horrible. His head was pounding, and every movement made him feel more and more dizzy. He had passed up breakfast, because even the thought of food made him feel sick.  
Caught by a dizzy spell, he fell to his knees in the hole. His shovel clattered to the ground beside him, as he gasped for breath. There he remained for several minutes, until the water truck appeared. The other campers pulled themselves out of their holes and one by one, took their usual places in line. X-Ray and Magnet stopped by Zig Zag's hole, and saw him kneeling there.  
"Hey Zig! C'mon." X-ray called. Zig Zag slowly stood up.  
"You okay man?" Magnet asked. Zig nodded his head, but said nothing. Magnet and X-Ray both reached down a hand, and help pull Zig Zag out of his hole. As X-ray turned around, he crashed into Trish who was slowly making her way over to the water truck. She reacted by pushing X- ray out of the way, and he staggered back a few steps. She turned her back, and was about to walk over to the line, when a strong hand clamped down on her shoulder and she spun around. X-ray stood in front of her, glaring.  
"I've had it with you." He said, his voice soft and dangerous. "You just crossed the line." With that, he drew his arm back, and swung at her face. Trish barely managed to remain standing. Regaining her balance, she aimed a kick that connected at X-ray's stomach. He lunged forward and hit her square under her jaw. Trish bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. She retaliated, swinging back at X-ray, but the two of them lost their balance and fell to the ground. Trish reached up and tried to get her hands around his neck to strangle him. X-ray gagged. Trish's nails dug into his neck and his breath was leaving him. Summoning his strength, he broke free of her grip and had her pined, face into the dirt. In a heart beat, X-ray was back up again, and kicked her in the stomach. As she tried to get up, Mr. Sir, from the water truck, fired his pistol into the air.  
"That's enough." He barked. X-ray glared down at Trish, who was still lying on the ground before turning he back on her and joining his tent mates. Trish spat on the ground and stood up. She said nothing as she lined up at the back. No one said a word to her either, but most of the guys had come over to X-ray to make sure he was alright. She remained silent as Mr. Sir filled her canteen, and smirked, then she turned back towards her hole. Half way back, she glanced around, and noticed all the guys were frozen, looking towards Zigzag. Zig was wavering on his feet. Magnet rushed over to him, but before he could reach him, Zig Zag collapsed, hitting the dirt with a soft thud.  
The rest of the tent hurried over to his side. Magnet reached him first and knelt down.  
"Zig!" He called. "Zig wake up." Squid stoop beside Magnet and handed over his canteen. Magnet quickly unscrewed the top and gently poured a bit of the water across his friends forehead. Zig groaned softly and opened his eyes a little. Everything was fuzzy, and he could hardly make anything out. He saw blurred forms of people around him. There were voices, but he couldn't understand a thing they said. It was all one big jumbled mess. The last of the water dripped off his face. It felt so nice and cool against his skin. Breathing deeply, he tried to speak.  
"What...." was all he got out before he started coughing. Once it subsided, the group noticed the form of Mr. Sir, looming over them, glaring down at the fallen form of Zig Zag.  
"What the hell is going on here?" He yelled. "Get back to your holes and quit slacking." Barf Bag leapt up and got right in Mr. Sir's face.  
"What the fuck?" He screamed. Pushing Mr. Sir back. Mr. Sir was not put off and met Barf Bag's challenge.  
"I'm the making the decisions around here, and I say get back to your godamn holes. All of you." He announced, shooting a nasty glare Zig Zag's way. The other boys slowly helped him to his feet and one by one, trudged back to there holes.  
Magnet, Zigzag, and Squid were the last to leave the dig site that afternoon. The water truck never returned, and Magnet and Squid stayed behind to finish Zigzag's hole for him. Wearily, the three boys made their way across the dry lake bed and back up to the camp. The going was slow, due largely to Zigzag and his inability to move quickly in his sickened state. Magnet and Squid were growing more worried and ZigZag grew steadily worse. Finally, they reached the tent and brought ZigZig into the shaded interior. Armpit, X-Ray, and BarfBag were already there waiting. Quickly the group of them got ZigZag laying down on his cot where he immediately fell into a fit of coughing. When it finally ceased, he fell back on his pillow, breathing deeply. The tent was silent, with all of the occupants surrounding ZigZags cot. Time passed, and the minutes felt like hours until the sound of the dinner bell shattered the silence. Armpit was this first to speak after this.  
"They'll be waiting for us. You want us to bring you back anything Ziggy?" Zig shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. One by one, the group turned, and left the tent until Zig remained alone. He was having a harder time then normal breathing. Laying here alone, he couldn't help but let his mind waned, back to memories that he would have rather not remembered right then.  
  
**He could here hear there voices, laughing, jeering. He was just sitting there, on the floor in the hall by his locker, knee's drawn to his chest. He wasn't doing anything to them, but still they kept at it. Jeering at him, throwing things at him. Insulting and degrading him. 'I don't care anymore.' He tried telling himself. 'I don't care any more. About anything.' He tried to drown them out. Their laughing voices and sneering faces, but it burned into his mind as he kept thinking 'What did I do? What did I do? Why me. Just leave me alone. Leave me alone......**  
  
D-Tent was abnormally quiet at supper. Everyone was worried about there sick tent mate, there friend. Squid was the first to speak up.  
"Well what are we gonna do?" BarfBag looked at him oddly.  
"What?" He questioned.  
"What the hell are we gonna do about Ziggy?"  
"What is there to do?" Armpit asked.  
"We can't just leave him and do nothing." Magnet put in.  
"Let's head over to the Wreck Room. We can think there." X-Ray decided. It was mutual consensus and the five boys made there way across the dining hall and into the open evening. On there way to the Wreck Room, they boys passed Trish, who was sitting on the railing of the wooden porch. No one even acknowledged that she was there, save for X-Ray who shot her a death glare. She didn't say a word, and didn't move as they passed her by, but she watched them until they slipped back indoors. Now she was back alone. The Sky was growing darker as the sun was setting, and she stared straight, unmoving, still.  
  
In the Wreck Room, the remaining D-Tent members retreated to a corner away from the rest of the campers.  
"A'ite." X-Ray began. "Now what the hell are we gonna do."  
"There aint much we can do." Squid said bluntly. "We can't do nothing, and Pendanski and Sir and the rest of those jackasses aint gonna do a damn thing." No one said anything to this to this. There was nothing TO say.  
"Fuck." Cursed Armpit. "What the hell kinda place are they running here."  
"One that doesn't give a damn about us. Just like the rest of the shitty world we live in."  
  
Trish leapt down from the railing. It was dark now, and slowly she made her way back to the tent. The others guys were still in the Wreck Room, and that was fine with her. She entered the tent and glanced around. Zigzag looked up at the person who entered. Seeing Trish, he closed his eyes again. She looked at him for moment, before making her way over to her cot and wordlessly sat down. Reaching down to her backpack, she drew out her notebook, opened it, and began writing. again.  
ZigZag was still tried futilely to keep his mind from his memories, but was having no luck. They all came flooding back, and the more he tried to stop them, the more they kept coming.  
  
** He was breathing deeply, kneeling on the floor, holding his head in anguish, trying to keep from screaming. He tried to move, but every time, nausea over took him. The noise, it was unbearable. Why couldn't he be left alone?"**  
  
ZigZag herd people enter into the tent, but could not focus on them.  
  
**He was panicking. He breath was coming out in short ragged gasps. His blue eyes were huge, and full of fear. He tried to break free of there grip on him, but he couldn't. As he felt a cold metal blade press against his neck, he closed his eyes as tight as he could, wishing that it would all end.**  
  
"Zig! Ziggy can you hear me.?" ZigZag's was suddenly aware of his surroundings. He was immediately freaked out, but soon saw that it was Magnet calling to him. Slowly, he calmed down.  
"Yeh." He said quietly. "I hear you." Magnet and the boys behind him shared a silent sigh of relief.  
"How you feeling?" X-Ray asked him. ZigZag shook his head.  
"Not good." He admitted honestly.  
"Well, just rest." Magnet advised. "Get a good sleep. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning." ZigZag nodded once, and turned his head back into the pillow, closing his eyes, attempting to find some peace in his mind.  
  
************  
  
Ha ha!! Sucess, Just drop me a line and tell me waht you think, You guys are my inspiration! 


End file.
